Thank You
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Someone deserves a Thank You.  Harry's going to give it.


"Thank You"  
by JnnLuvsU

Summary: Someone deserves a Thank You.

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and sadly, never will be.

After leaving the Headmaster's office, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "There's something I need to do." He walked quickly, only just remembering that he really did have something important he needed to take care of. He walked quickly back to the Great Hall, scanning the crowds for three familiar faces. He had someone to thank.

Ron and Hermione trailed after Harry, wondering what was going on. Ron cleared his throat, "Harry. Who are you looking for?"

Harry didn't turn to face him, finally spotting the white blonde hair of the three Malfoy's. They were leaving. He ran after them, "Mrs. Malfoy!" he called.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. Why would Harry need to talk to the Malfoys?

Narcissa Malfoy turned around at the sound of her name, her husband and son doing the same. Lucius Malfoy stepped protectively in front of his wife as he glanced at who approached him, tightening his grip on the cane Harry knew contained the other man's wand. Draco eyed Harry suspiciously, but made no violent move towards him, "Harry Potter?" Lucius's voice lacked its usual malice when directed at Harry, "What do you want?" Harry could hear the irritation but could also hear a touch of fear.

Harry ignored Lucius completely, focusing his attention the woman half behind him, "Mrs. Malfoy," he said again, looking in her eyes. She wasn't the same woman he'd met at the World Cup in his fourth year. That woman had been haughty, snobbish, and rude. This woman was completely different. There was relief in her eyes. She was clutching her husband's robe with one hand, her son's hand with the other, and looked as if she hadn't slept in a week.

Narcissa pulled her husband back to her side and met Harry's eyes head on, "Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked, and even though Harry could tell the politeness was forced, at least it was there.

"I wanted to thank you," Harry said loudly. He knew the chances were slim that he would be able to keep either Lucius or Draco out of Azkaban, but he had not forgotten how broken Draco seemed when faced with Dumbledore on that tower, nor how neither of the adult Malfoy's had bothered to fight in their search for their son. And he would never forget Narcissa's lie to Voldemort that had saved his life and so many others.

Hermione and Ron gasped behind him, and noise level in the Great Hall dropped considerably. It seemed everyone was staring at Harry and the Malfoys.

Harry saw the momentary surprise in Narcissa's eyes, and saw Draco's eyes shoot to his mother. He smiled, "I will never forget what you did for me. I may have killed him, but without your help I fear I never would have gotten the chance."

Narcissa's eyes lost their surprise and a change came over her face. She smiled warmly at Harry, the smile doing wonders for her expression, "You're welcome," she replied. Her gaze went to her son for a few moments and her hand tightened around Draco's before she turned back to Harry, "I think that you're due a thank you as well. Draco tells me that you," her glance strayed to Ron and Hermione, "and your friends," she added, her eyes coming back to Harry, "saved his life not once, but twice tonight."

Harry nodded, "You're welcome." He turned to Draco, who was still eyeing him suspiciously. "I well remember that night, Draco," he said, quietly, "You wouldn't have killed him. Even I could see that."

Draco looked down, "Thank you, Potter," he whispered, "Granger. Weasley." He nodded to each of them.

Harry turned his attention to Lucius, "I will not forget what your wife did for me tonight. Nor will I forget that you did not raise your wand to kill tonight. I will do my best to keep you from Azkaban."

Lucius loosened his grip on his cane, sighing deeply, "I wish it were that easy, Potter. You will not keep me from Azkaban. Even I know that. Speaking in my defense will only lessen your credibility. Do your best for my son," his eyes focused on Draco for a moment before coming back to Harry. "It's too late to save me. Seeing the error in my ways will no longer be enough. And nor should it be. But it is not too late to save him."

Harry nodded, frowning slightly, but knowing that the older man had a very valid point. He took Draco's wand out of his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you," he muttered as he held it out.

Draco's hand automatically reached out and grasped his wand, shooting Harry a confused glance. "Thank you, Po...Harry."

Harry nodded. "You're welcome." He was shocked when Draco held out his hand in a friendly guesture, but reached out to shake Draco's hand. "I'll see you around," Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I'm sure you will," he muttered before following his parents out of the great hall.


End file.
